owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Yūichirō Hyakuya/Relationships
Family/Childhood Friends Mikaela Hyakuya He is Yūichirō's best friend, and 'family' that saved him from being killed. Mika was the reason why Yuichiro hated vampires and had dedicated himself to kill them after the death of his family. His feelings towards Mika are very strong and in Chapter 14, he promises to save him. He wants to turn Mika back into a human and has convinced everyone in his squad plus Guren to help him take Mika from the vampires. Yu obsesses over Mika for the four years he believes Mika is dead. Although he hates vampires, Mika is the only exception. Yu claims the vampires are holding Mika hostage. He believes Ferid Bathory was the one to turn Mika into a vampire. Akane Hyakuya Part of Yu's orphanage family. She appears to be the mature and understanding motherly individual in the group, and she is the oldest out of the girls and third-oldest after Yu and Mika. Ferid Bathory kills her when they attempt to escape. Japanese Imperial Demon Army Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose Yūichirō meets Guren when he reaches the outside world. Guren rescues him because he knows Yu is a survivor of the Hyakuya orphanage, and he wants to use Yu to reach his goals. After that, he becomes almost like a father to Yūichirō and teaches him how to survive in that world and use a sword. Even after learning that Guren is experimenting on him, Yu remains loyal to Guren. Yu convinces Guren to help him save Mika. Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi She joins the series as an army surveillance officer watching Yu. She becomes Yu's first female friend in the army, and he joins her squad later on. He eventually gets used to her teasing. He convinces her to help him save Mika. She eventually fall in love with him. Acoording to Lt Colonel Guren, they are always flirting. Second Lieutenant Mitsuba Sangu When she first meets Yūichirō and her new group, she dislikes the idea of working with newbies and working under Shinoa, but she opens up and accepts them as time goes on. She and Yu mutually trust each other, and Yu does not mock her when she gets a promotion despite doing nothing on the battlefield. He says she can use her new authority to help him get Mika. Like the other members of his squad, Yu thinks of her as family. Special Private Yoichi Saotome Yoichi is the first male friend Yu makes during his brief stint of high school. Yu helps Yoichi when he gets bullied. Later in that chapter, Yoichi tackles a vampire as she is about to kill Yu. Yoichi likes to hug Yu. Later, they both entered a squad under Shinoa. Like all his other comrades, he treats his friend nicely and is committed to saving him. Special Private Shihō Kimizuki Yu crashes into Kimizuki (literally) on his first day of class for the Moon Demon Company. The two fight often at first and develop a rivalry, but they both have strong family values. He is a tidy person, who is good at cooking. He is a surprisingly caring individual. Yu considers Shiho as a comrade who he'd protect and a family member of their group. Vampires Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory On their first meeting, Ferid asks for a threesome with Yu and Mika, but only Mika gives Ferid blood. They meet for the second time when Yu and his family attempt to escape, and Ferid waits for them at the exit. Ferid slaughters their family in front of them. Although Yu managed to shoot Ferid in the head thanks to Mika's sacrifice, the injury is minor for a vampire. He believes Ferid is the one who turned Mika into a vampire. He has the gun Mika stole from Ferid prior to their escape attempt. Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford Upon the team's arrival to the gates of Shinjuku, Yu instantly recognizes Crowley as a vampire noble. The squad manages to inflict some damage on Crowley, earning his interest. Yu is angered by their difference in power despite having a Black Demon weapon. Onwards at Nagoya's City Hall, when he learns that the vampire inside is Crowley, Yu fully agrees with Guren on the noble's strength. Demon Weapons Asuramaru Asuramaru is a former vampire, who became a demon and was cursed into a sword. Yu makes a contract with him. Until Yu weakens the curse binding Asuramaru and promises to become his friend, Asuramaru gives him nightmares every night. He waits for an opportunity to take over Yu's body. Yuichiro Hyakuya's Relationship Poll Who do you think Yuichiro would end up with? Mikaela Hyakuya Shinoa Hiragi Sanguu Mitsuba Yoichi Saotome Shiho Kimizuki Other Category:Relationships